One with the Wild
by Mark20020
Summary: At a young age Naruto left Konoha at a young age after he can't stand the hatred from Konoha. WHen he leaves he is take care of by some animals. Now 16 years old what will Naruto do when Sarutobi's will calls out to him? Summary better in profile


Mind talk/thoughts'

"**Kyuubi,"**

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

'Animals'

"Techniques,"

Disclaimer: Me do not own Naruto… I wish I did.

"The humans are coming closer," a blond haired teen said as he jumped through the trees.

'Nothing to worry about Naruto-kun… with us around nobody will hurt you,' a wolf said as it jumped next to Nartuo.

'Yeah if any get close we'll just take care of them,' a hawk said as it landed on Naruto's shoulder.

'Besides you could always call for more help,' a fox said as it jumped next to Naruto.

"Thanks, Yakumo, Ming, Hanai," Naruto said as he jumped further and faster. "But they seem to be trained enough to catch up with us," Naruto said again as he got onto all fours.

'Ooh wolf form,' Yakumo said as she stood on all fours next to Naruto(the wolf).

'Does that mean you're going to engage them?' Ming asked (the hawk)

'They probably won't be able to keep up with us in a battle anyway,' Hanai said proudly.

"They come," Naruto said as he started to growl and his nails grew longer. "Full wolf form," Naruto said as he looked a bit more canine like.

'Then me and Naruto will take care of this,' Yakumo said as she jumped and got into a feral form next to Naruto.

'Sure we'll be watching from afar,' Hanai said as both he and Ming went away.

'Aww I wanted some action too,' Ming said as she followed Hanai

"Let's do this," Naruto said as he jumped forward and disappeared in pure speed.

'Always so eager to do harm to humans… that's what I like,' Yakumo said as she matched Naruto's speed and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurenai-sensei are you sure that we are to meet a kid here?" a guy with a coat asked.

"Yes we do Kiba… Hinata have you found him yet?" Kurenai asked.

"No I haven't sensei… we are going the right way right Hana-san," Hinata asked.

"I don't know why I had to go on this mission… what's with that old women?" the women named Hana asked.

"Come on Sis… Tsunade said this boy is really hard to find and she said that we might need the two of us to just find him," Kiba said as he lifted his nose up to sniff. "Right Akamaru," Kiba asked getting an approved bark from his dog.

"My bugs tell me something approaches," Shino said before jumping up.

"He's right and it's coming here at a fast pace," Hana said as she got ready.

"Ready Akamaru?" Kiba asked as he put his hand in his pouch.

"Sensei… it seems to be a boy with a wolf," Hinata said without her usual stuttering.

"A boy? That must be our target, everyone get ready to restrain him," Kurenai said as she got ready.

"He's approaching too fast," Hana said as she suddenly felt something behind the branch she was standing on. "Who?" Hana asked as she turned around to see a boy in a green shirt and green pants. He also had a feral look to him which seemed to arose her a bit.

"What do you want with me?" the boy asked as he looked at the team in front of him.

"Are you Naruto?" Kurenai asked getting to the point immediately.

"Yes I am… now what do you want with me?" Naruto asked sharply as he glared at the 5 humans and 2 dogs in front of him.

"We're not here to harm you… we were just told to bring you back to Konoha…" Kurenai began to say only to receive a shit load of killing intent which was directed at her.

"Are you one of those people who hurt me?" Naruto asked as his eyes started to turn into slits.

'Naruto lets just kill them and get it over with,' Yakumo said scaring Akamaru and Kiba.

"Don't worry I'll finish this quickly," Naruto said as he focused his chakra to his arms. "Chakra blades," Naruto shouted causing two green glowing blades to extend from his arms.

"W-wait," Kurenai said only to jump away to avoid a slash from Naruto.

"Kurenai watch out," Hana said as she jumped forward to meet him. "Let's go partner (what's the name of Hana's dog?)," Hana said as she went forward to attack.

"Sis let me help out," Kiba said as he tried to move forward only for a fox to leap in front of him and cut him off. "A fox?" Kiba asked only to be pushed back by the killer intent it let out.

'We decided to help Naruto-kun seeing how you're outnumbered,' Hanai said as he blocked Kiba.

"Dang these animals… Shino can't you do anything to them with your bugs?" Kiba asked as he and Akamaru battled a fox.

"Trying to… but for some reason my bugs don't want to attack him," Shino said clearly surprised.

"Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said as she pointed above her sensei indicating to a hawk which was coming down at them at amazing speeds.

'Yes some action,' Ming said as she flew down and around Kurenai and Hinata. 'Take care of that women quickly Naruto,' Ming said as she flew faster around Kurenai.

"Sure," Naruto said as he prepared to charge.

"Am I going to have to bind you to get you to listen to us?" Hana asked as she observed Naruto's form.

"Possibly," Naruto said as he charged from the branch he was on.

'Fast,' Hana thought as she saw Naruto make his way towards her. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu," Hana shouted as she inhaled and let out a fireball in front of her.

"Not bad," Naruto said as he watched the fire ball come towards him. "But not good enough," Naruto said as he charged straight at the fire ball. "Kamaitachi no jutsu," Naruto shouted as he put his hand out in front of him and made a slashing motion.

"Kamaitachi without a fan?" Hana asked in a confused voice. "You gotta be bluffing," Hana said confident in her knowledge of ninja techniques.

"That's what most ninja say," Naruto said as a blade of wind went in front of him and started to push back the fireball.

"Impossible," Hana said in a shocked tone as she watched what happened in front of her. "Either way I'll still win since Fire is strong against Wind," Hana said as she relaxed a bit.

"Maybe… but it was long enough," Naruto said as he once again disappeared in pure speed.

"Long enough?" Hana asked only to feel something slash her across the back. 'It's that wolf,' Hana thought as she saw her partner start to growl at the wolf which seemed to be twice her partner's size.

'You human's are so pathetic,' the wolf said knowing that Hana and her partner could understand her.

"Then why do you travel with a human?" Hana asked trying to turn the wolf's own words against her.

"Because after all he's been through in the hell you call Konoha he cut all ties from being a human and turned mostly into a beast himself… although there are still some human qualities left in him I'm sure to beat those out of him soon," Yakumo said in human speech shocking Hana yet again.

"Y-you just talked human!" Hana said as she stared at shock at the wolf in front of her, paying no attention to her surroundings.

"That's because I'm special… special in a way that I can protect Naruto-kun," Yakumo said as she jumped forward causing Hana to jump up with her partner. "I can't believe you call yourself a ninja," Yakumo said as she looked at where Hana had jumped to.

"What do you mean by that?" Hana asked as she suddenly became aware of her surroundings and ducked to avoid a hit from Naruto.

"Thumbs up on dodging that," Naruto said as he looked at Hana. "Too bad you didn't react quick enough," Naruto said as a slash appeared across Hana's back.

'When did he do that?' Hana thought to herself as she started to feel dizzy from the loss of blood.

'Hana,' Hana's partner said in a worried tone as she rushed over to Hana's side.

'Why do you care for a human?' Naruto asked the dog next to Hana in a tongue that the dog could understand.

'Because she cared for me… I don't see what's wrong with siding with humans,' the dog responded to Naruto as she bared her fangs at him.

'So Naruto what should we do with them?' Yakumo asked as she turned to see that most of the others were already taken care of by the others.

"… let's ask them what they want… if it's not important we just leave," Naruto said to the relief of the ninja team and shock of his animal companions.

'This is a first…' Yakumo said in a shocked tone.

'Normally we would just kill all humans who even got close to Naruto… only a few we allow close to him...' Hanai said.

'We should just kill them… I worked too hard not to deserve something to kill,' Mina screeched as she looked at the two women she had taken down.

"Well there's a first for everything… now can you tell me why you guys are after me? It was amusing at first but then it just got plain annoying, especially when you didn't stop when you saw the warnings… at least your two animal partner's should've told you," Naruto said as he stared at the two animal users and their partners.

"We have a scroll from the current Hokage… it was addressed to you… after you read it we were ordered to bring to you Konoha," Kurenai said as she pulled out a scroll.

"Eh… reading… can you back away so we can discuss this in private" Naruto said as he looked at the scroll in front of him.

'HAHAHAHAHA I forgot that Naruto can't read!!" Mina said as she landed on a branch and started to laugh at Naruto… or that was what the ninja's thought it was.

'Hey it's not my fault that I spent most of my times with animals,' Naruto said in his animal tongue to Mina.

'True, besides we were the ones that tried to get him away from all human contacts… although that one girl Ryu seemed nice… even though she stayed with humans she preferred to be with animals more just like our Naru-kun here,' Hanai said as he walked over to Naruto. 'Let me see that scroll… I can read it since I'm a demon fox,' Hanai said as he stood in front of Naruto.

'I could always wake up Kyuubi nee-san…' Naruto thought as he visualized what would happen.

Flash back

"_Kyuubi Nee-san are you awake?" a 7 year old Naruto asks as he walks up to a cage containing a sleeping women. The women had on a red Kimono which tightly fit her figure. She had brown hair and had 6 whisker marks on her face just like Naruto. "Kyuubi Nee-san wake up!" Naruto shouted as he walked into the cage. Still getting no motion from Kyuubi Naruto walked up to her and started to poke her in the face. "Kyuubi nee-san wake up..."Naruto said only to feel something grip him tightly around his chest._

"_NA-RU-TO… Let me tell you something about women…" Kyuubi said as she pulled Naruto so that she was only a few inches from his face. "You should never disturb a women when she is taking a nap or else horrible things can happen," Kyuubi said as her face turned into something scary that Naruto started to panic. _

"_I got it Kyuubi nee-san now can you let me go," Naruto said as he struggled to get the tail off of him. _

"_Sorry… but bad boys need to be punished," Kyuubi said, that day Naruto never forgot what happened to him and he learned never to disturb a women when she was sleeping._

_End flashback._

'On second thought you do it,' Naruto said as he handed the scroll to Hanai.

'Wait one second,' Hanai said as he closed his eyes for a second. The next second smoke surrounded Hanai and in his place stood a man around 30 years old. He had on glasses and a semi bowl cut. He wore a white karate gi which surprisingly matched with his glasses. "Ah much better," Hanai said shocking everybody except for Naruto and his companions.

"Haven't seen you like that in a long time Hanai," Naruto said as he looked up at Hanai.

"Heh… that's because I like being a fox more then a human… now hand me that scroll," Hanai asked as Naruto gave him the scroll.

With the Ninja's.

"My eyes are still in my head right?" Kiba asked as he saw the man which stood in place of the fox.

"If your eyes are not in your head then you can smell his scent… he's the same fox from before," Hana said equally shocked.

"This is getting stranger and stranger," Kurenai said as she looked at the scene in front of her with shock.

"M-man… F-fox," Hinata said as she stuttered some more before fainting.

"This is troublesome," Shino said under his voice as he took Shikamaru's traditional saying.

"I just hope he does what he says and lets us go if he doesn't agree to our terms," Hana said as she touched the wound on her back.

'Hana-san keep still, you're not fully healed yet to even move,' her partner said as she began to lick her wound.

"I know… I have to know the extent of my damage in case the boy turns on us," Hana said as she kept her eyes on the boy. For some reason she felt attracted to him… it was as if his whole presence was calling to her. 'But I do hope he comes with us,' Hana thought as she put on a slight blush.

With Naruto and friends.

"Naruto… the old man is dead," Hanai said slowly not wanting to upset Naruto. Being with Naruto for a long time Hanai knew that the old man, as Naruto puts it, was one of the closest human beings that he had ever known. He even had let Naruto leave when he had known that Naruto was in the safe care of him and Yakumo. "This is part of his will," Hanai said as he looked at Naruto's face. What he saw was a myriad of emotions from shock, to sadness, then to disbelief.

"That old man couldn't have died… he was the Hokage, the strongest man in the village," Naruto said as he felt something come down from his eyes.

"This letter clearly states that he is dead… it also has a request for you," Hanai said as he looked at the letter again and then at Naruto. "Are you sure you want me to read this?" Hanai asked.

"Yes… just read the part of the request so we can get this over with," Naruto said as more tears started to come down from his eyes.

'Naruto,' Yakumo said as she licked the tears that fell from his eyes.

"The letter request that you come back to Konoha and give it another chance. It also says that you can leave anytime you want but you have to be a ninja of the village. In the case that the villagers treat you badly you can also leave and choose not to come back. The old man says he's sorry for dying so early but that he knew this time would come…" Hanai said as he held the letter in his hands looking at Naruto who had his face looking at the floor. "You know you don't have to go and you can just keep on traveling with us," Hanai said as he put his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

'Yeah it's better this way isn't it?" Mina asked in her hyper voice.

'For once I agree with Mina… even though you can be a pain in the butt… you're still nice to have around,' Yakumo said as she looked at Naruto.

"… Sorry guys… but I have to give the old man a chance I guess. I mean he's done so much for me while I was in Konoha that I guess I owe him," Naruto said as he turned to his friends. "You don't have to follow me you know that right?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about we'll follow you no matter what," Hanai said as his grip on Naruto tightened. "What gave you such ideas like that? You're practically like a little brother to me, especially since you have my little sister in you," (I guess I have a lot to explain hehehe…)

"I agree… my clan has accepted you as kin so it would be shameful for me to abandon you right now," Yakumo said in her human voice.

'Well I'm not half demons or demons or anything special but consider me in,' Mina said as she perched on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thanks guys," Naruto said as he wiped his tears with his shirt. "But if we don't like it we're leaving," Naruto said as he turned to the ninja group. "We've come to an agreement," Naruto said grabbing the group's attention.

"What is your answer?" Hana asked instead of Kurenai.

"We will follow you… but if we don't like Konoha we'll just leave," Naruto immediately said.

"As long as our mission is complete," Shino said quietly.

"Thank god… let's go home now," Kiba said in his usual brashness.

"Mission complete then," Kurenai said as she tried to move only to sit back down again. "As soon as he get healed," Kurenai said as she looked at the wounds Mina had created.

"Here let me and Naruto help," Hanai said as he went over to Kurenai and put his hand over her. She soon saw his hands turn green and heal her completely.

"Are you a medic nin?" Kurenai asked and slapped herself for that. Of course he wasn't a nin, he was a demon fox.

"To answer your question would be stupid since you already know the answer," Hanai said as he and Naruto healed the rest of the team.

'That girl seems to be interested in Naruto,' Yakumo thought as she saw Hana look at Naruto with little hearts in her eyes as he healed her. 'Not going to let that happen… the only women that can be around him should be me… and maybe Ryu,' Yakumo thought only she didn't know that another dog was thinking the same thoughts only for her owner.

"All done let's go quickly so I can decide whether I want to stay or not," Naruto said as he stood up and quickly jumped away.

"Wait up Naruto… you know it takes time to change," Hanai said as he changed into a fox again and chased after Naruto.

'Why does he have to be so quick?' Yakumo thought as she tried to match Naruto's speed.

'I won't loose,' Mina said as she flew over the forest and close to Naruto's speed.

"They just left us…" Kiba said as he thought about what happened. "That bastard just left us! Wait till I get my hands on him," Kiba said as he climbed onto Akamaru and chased Naruto.

"We should get going also," Kurenai said as she got 3 hai's from the remaining nin before they went away also.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**So what's been happening?" Naruto heard a familiar voice inside of him ask.**

'Nothing much Nee-san only that we're returning back to Konoha,' Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

"**Returning back to Konoha?!?! What on earth are you thinking?" Kyuubi asked as she started to release some of her chakra. "I'll stop you," Kyuubi said as she tried to gain control over her host's body.**

'Don't… it was part of the old man's will,' Naruto said which immediately calmed Kyuubi down.

"**So he died… that's one less human that likes you," Kyuubi said in a sad voice. "But still," Kyuubi said in a whiny voice.**

'It said though that we could leave if we felt that we were being mistreated so I'm ok with it,' Naruto thought to Kyuubi as he saw Konoha in sight.

"**If that's the case don't make yourself comfortable since we'll be leaving in one hour most likely," Kyuubi said in a voice that said she was confident. **

'Who knows… not that I want to stay,' Naruto said as he stopped at the front gate of Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pant "What kind of beast is that guy?" Kiba asked as he had gotten off Akamaru a long time ago to try and catch up to the blond.

"I don't know but he must have a lot of stamina to have kept that pace for 8 hours… we even skipped lunch because of him," Hana said as she sat down on the floor.

"He's not even winded," Shino noted as he panted a bit.

"I wonder what the Hokage would want with such a kid?" Kurenai asked in curiosity, especially since the demon fox Hanai had somehow caught her attention.

"W-Whatever it is we should h-hurry, h-he seems t-to be get-tting impatient," Hinata stuttered as she saw Naruto tapping his foot on the ground in front of him.

"3 hours… man you guys are slow," Naruto said as he straightened himself out. "And it wasn't even that far," Naruto said causing sweat drops to appear on the ninja's heads.

'That wasn't far? We were all the way at the border for Konoha…' all the ninja's thought as they slowly walked up to Naruto.

"Can we hurry up? I was planning on going to meet Ryu-chan," Naruto said as he saw them coming towards him.

'You do know that last time we met her she said she was going somewhere else on political stuff,' Yakumo said causing Naruto to fall to the ground.

'Ehh and I was planning on training with her or just talking with her,' Naruto said in his animal tongue which caused Kiba and Hana to laugh a bit.

"Eh is that your girl friend?" Kiba asked trying to taunt Naruto.

"Hmm… is that what you people call a friend when they're a girl?" Naruto asked getting the ninja's to do a face plant onto the ground.

'What is with this guy?' all the ninja's thought again.

"Well can you tell us what she's like," Hana asked as she tried to get some more information out of Naruto.

"Well… I'm not sure… but I think she's the head of something called the dragon clan… although she's as no where as strong as I am," Naruto said as he lifted up his head proudly.

"DRAGON CLAN?!?!!? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Kurenai asked with a shocked face.

"T-t-this can't be right…" Hana said as she shook her head.

"You mean that hime is his friend… now this mission really counts," Shino said a bit louder then normal.

"He's friends with that hot chick… so unfair what's he got that I don't?" Kiba asked in a jealous tone.

"H-h-he must b-be really f-fam-mous," Hinata said as she twiddled her fingers.

"Anybody else you know?" Hana asked again expecting something else.

"Hmm… yeah I know a lot of nice people but they seem always to be busy, but they're all really nice," Naruto said as he stared at Konoha. "Much, much nicer then the people in there," Naruto said as he pointed at Konoha.

'What did Konoha do to him to deserve his hate?' 4 ninja's thought.

'I guess… it's my fault also for not helping,' Kurenai thought as she stared at the blond.

"Well let's get this over with," Naruto said as he walked up to Konoha with Yakumo, Hanai, and Ming.

"We should get to Hokage-sama quickly," Kurenai said as the rest of the nin's followed Naruto into Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hokage's office.

"So your village will finally make an alliance with ours in case of war Ryu-san?" A blonde women who was sitting in the Hokages chair.

"I'm a bit hesitant to after what I've heard from Naruto-kun… but if it's for my village then I'll do it," Ryu said in a bit of a hesitant tone. "If I saw how you treated Naruto then most likely I wouldn't have made the alliance," Ryu began to say but stopped. The girl named Ryu had long purple hair blue eyes like Naruto. She had on a black and gold Kimono and had a weird guard on her arm.

"Is something the matter," Tsunade asked as she looked at Ryu with a concerned face, mostly concerned for the village's safety.

"Tsunade-san did you give out a mission before I arrived?" Ryu asked as she looked at the door.

"Yes why?" Tsunade asked as she saw Ryu put on a huge smile.

"Ryu-chan long time no see," Naruto said as he opened the door only to feel Ryu hugging him.

"It really has been a long time Naruto," Ryu said as she hugged him tighter.

"How come you're here?" Naruto asked as he broke away from Ryu.

"Remember last time when I said was leaving for political reasons this is it," Ryu said as she stared at Naruto. "I see you're still wearing the same clothes I gave you,"

"T-This is Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the boy in shock. "The same boy you would've cancelled the alliance for," Tsuande asked with disbelief.

"The same one!" Ryu said proudly.

"Tsunade-sama sorry we couldn't stop him when he entered the room," Kurenai said as she entered the room with everyone else.

'What's that teen doing near Naruto?' Hana thought as she saw Ryu still holding onto Naruto's arm.

'Why's that ugly bitch looking at my Naruto that way? He belongs to me and only me,' Ryu thought as she let her dark side take over her for a few seconds, which she had never shown in front of Naruto.

'A girls war is scary,' Hanai thought as he could see lighting flash between Hana's and Ryu's eyes.

"Well anyway Tsunade-sama mission complete," Kurenai said as she handed a report to Tsunade. "Please don't give me mission to get him again," Kurenai said as she turned to Tsunade.

"Very well Dismissed," Tsunade said causing the ninja's present to go away all except Hana and Kiba. "So since you're here we might as well discuss the terms that my sensei left me," Tsunade said turning the point of conversation to Naruto's recruitment.

"I'll see if I want to become a ninja first… so give me some time… you're lucky since Ryu's here or else I would've most likely just left the city as soon as I talked to you," Naruto said causing Ryu to blush a bit.

"Very well… as for your living quarters…" Tsunade began to say.

"He'll be staying with me!" Ryu said in a tone of authority.

"Shouldn't he stay with us Inuzuka's?" Hana asked.

"He should stay with me!" Ryu said in more demanding voice.

"Why should he stay with you? If he stays with you then he won't be able to evaluate the people in this village," Hana said in a meaningful way.

"By staying with you guys he'll probably get a worse influence of the people here… after all I heard a lot of people in your clan hate foxes," Ryu said as her eyes turned yellow.

"This is getting us no where," Naruto said as he stated as he looked at the people in the room. "Besides I prefer sleeping outside," Naruto said only to soon cower under the glares of 2 girls glare.

'Naruto you should leave now… it's going to get ugly from here on out if you stay here any longer,' Hanai told Naruto to which Naruto agreed to and left quickly.

"Ah Naruto-kun!" Ryu yelled as she saw Naruto leave.

"Sorry but I can't stand this atmosphere," Naruto said as he left the building and disappeared.

"Damn him and his stupid inhuman speed," Ryu said as she started to leave. "Hokage-san as long as Naruto is happy then the alliance will stay… after all I'm not the only clan member who has taken a liking to the Animal king Naruto. In addition Naruto has a lot of affiliations with other famous clans so you should be careful," Ryu said as she left the building also.

"Ehh so unfair," Hana said as she also left the building followed by the animals that were with Naruto.

"I feel more pressure and have the feeling of more paper work now," Tsunade said as she suddenly saw more paper work land on her desk.

"You won't run away this time," her assistant Shizune said as she locked all the doors and windows locking Tsunade in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK this town is just as bad as before in my opinion," Naruto said as he jumped through the roofs of Konoha.

"Oi you who are you?" Naruto heard a voice ask. Turning to the voice he saw a black haired kid with a blue shirt and pants. He also had a katana while he smelled of something tainted, especially coming from his neck.

'What's with this guy?' Naruto thought as he saw him try and match his speed.

"I'll ask again who are you?" Sasuke asked as he attempted to stop Naruto.

"Get away," Naruto said in a cold voice as he increased his speed as he tried to loose Sasuke.

"Are you a enemy of Konoha? Then I'll take care of you!" Sasuke said as he tried to attack Naruto.

"I said leave me alone," Naruto said as he dodged Sasuke's attack and looked for an open area. 'There,' Naruto thought as he headed in a different direction until he and Sasuke were in an open plain. 'Looks like we attracted attention also,' Naruto thought as he saw the rookie9 + Gai's team.

"So who's the new kid that Sasuke's going to beat up?" a girl with pink hair asked.

"Don't know but Sasuke will probably beat him up in less then a minute a girl with blond hair said.

"I wouldn't underestimate him Sakura, Ino," Shino said as he recognized Naruto. "He is after all quite strong," Shino said getting a nod from his team.

"He took us out sadly," Hinata said while stuttering.

"I hate to admit it but he's strong," Kiba said while getting a bark of approval from Akamaru.

"Is he really that strong that he has you guys worried?" a bulky boy asked as he started to eat some chips.

"Don't ask me this is too troublesome for me," a pineapple haired guy said.

"Don't be like Shikamaru! Show some more youthfulness!" another guy in a green spandex said enthutiastically.

"Lee shut up and just watch," a man with white eyes said as he hit Lee across the head.

"He does look interesting… he seems to be holding his own against Sasuke," a girl with a panda like head said.

"…" a green haired guy just remained silent as he watched the fight in front of him.

Back to the fight.

"I see… you selected an area where we could have a duel… fine by me," Sasuke said as he charged Naruto.

"You talk too much," Naruto said as he jumped back and into the air. "Beast form Hawk," Naruto shouted as his chakra exploded behind him creating two wings.

"Nani?" Sasuke let out as he looked at Naruto floating in the air. "No matter I'll just steal that technique, Sharingan," Sasuke shouted as his eyes turned red and the familiar 3 marks appeared in his eyes, "You should be lucky to be defeated by me in my Sharingan form," Sasuke said as he stared at where Naruto should've been.

"Really," Sasuke heard Naruto say from behind him. "I still see you as someone who had a big mouth," Naruto said as he punched Sasuke sending him up into the air. "In the air no matter who you are you'll lose," Nauto said as he jumped up to meet Sasuke. "Air Strike Combo," Naruto shouted as he punched Sasuke's body up again and flew around him creating after images of himself.

"What's going on? I can't copy any of this," Sasuke said as he tried to defend himself from Naruto who had created afterimages of himself which stayed where they were. "Take this, Katon: Goukyakyuu no Jutsu," Sasuke shouted in mid air as he shot a fire ball at Naruto.

From the crowd,

"I don't know what that Sasuke guy is thinking but once he's in midair nothing will work against Naruto… especially when he's in that form," the Chunnin heard Ryu say as she appeared next to them.

"You're that clan leader right?" Ryu heard Sakura say.

"Yes… you were my escorts if I'm correct right? Well anyway your teammate was stupid for challenging Naruto… even I can't beat him… yet," Ryu said as she saw the fire ball close in Naruto.

Back to the battle.

"Got you," Sasuke said as he saw the fire ball hit Naruto.

"No you got an afterimage of me… a special kind of afterimage that acts like a clone," Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke from behind. "Image Rush," Naruto said causing the afterimages to converge in Naruto's location "Slash," Naruto shouted again making the images move faster and slash at Sasuke who was in Naruto's arm.

"I won't go down that easily," Sasuke said weakly as he grabbed Naruto's arm and turned him around "Shi Shi rendan," Sasuke said as he performed the lion's combo on Naruto.

"Go Sasuke!!" his two fan girls shouted as they saw Sasuke perform the combo.

"So what do you have to say for your boyfriend now?" Kiba asked in a cocky way.

"…" Ryu looked at the ground shacking her fists.

"Heh he's not so tough anymore is he," Kiba said again.

"NARUTO STOP GOING EASY ON HIM!!!! IF YOU KEEP ON GOING EASY ON HIM I'LL PERSONALLY BEAT YOU UP LATER!" Ryu said shocking everyone.

"You mean he's holding back?" Sakura asked in a unbelieving voice.

"He obviously is… he's not even moving at 50 percent his actual speed or using 30 percent his true power in that form," Ryu said as she looked at him. "He's just messing around… a huge game for him,"

"Play times over I guess," Naruto said as he caught the finishing blow to Sasuke's Shi shi rendan and tossed him higher into the air. "Finishing blow Cyclone trap," Naruto shouted creating a cyclone which surrounded him and Sasuke. "It's over," Naruto said as he floated down while Sasuke crashed down next to him.

"Not yet," Sasuke said as he stood up black chakra leaking from his body.

'Interesting,' Naruto thought as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Stop!" someone yelled before a poof appeared and smashed Sasuke's face into the ground. "You know there's a reason on why that cursed seal was sealed," a man with white hair said as he held Sasuke down. "Besides you wouldn't want to hurt a future leaf nin," the man said as he sat on Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei… get off of me, let me finish that stupid guy," Sasuke said as his seal blared brighter.

"Can't let you do that… if I did then the Dragon Clan leader might change her mind on an agreement… besides you do know that he wasn't going all out…" Kakashi said which made Sasuke even angrier.

"I'll just be leaving now," Naruto said as he jumped up into the air and tried to leave only for Ryu to pull him back down.

"You're coming with me to my hotel so we can discuss how things have been going," Ryu said as she pulled Naruto.

"Ahh let me go… don't act as mean as Tora!" Naruto shouted causing Ryu to hold onto his hand tighter.

"I see… so you've been talking to Tora…" Ryu said in a dead scary voice. "You'll tell me everything that's been going on between you two," Ryu said as she jumped into the air and disappeared in a flash of fire.

"I pity him," Kakashi said as the other guys agreed.

"Just wait until I get my hands on him!" Sasuke said as he calmed down a bit.

"He really is strong," Tenten said as she looked at where he had last disappeared.

"Youthfullness!" Lee shouted and other incoherent stuff.

"So he might become a ninja here…" Shikamaru said, "but trouble some,"

"Sasuke-kun," both Ino and Sakura said as they rushed over to his side.

"I wonder if his fate is stronger then mine?" Neji asked.

"Animal kind… I'm beginning to see why he's called that," Tsunade said as she showed herself to the people around her.

A/N: This is a new story which is one of the stories that I had planned out as can be seen with my profile. So I'm planning on making his a Naruto X manily Oc Harem but with Hana and maybe a few other girls. Well how do like this story, Naruto being called the animal king is going to be explained later on but you can partially see why. Well If you don't like then I guess you don't like. Well tell me what you like about it.

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
